


Turn the Lights Down Low

by psychotraumatic



Series: Songs for Relief [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepovers, Soonhoon - Freeform, howoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: Can I stop the flow of time?Can I swim in your divine?'Cause I don't think I'd ever leave this place





	Turn the Lights Down Low

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the tune of [MAX's Lights Down Low featuring gnash](https://open.spotify.com/track/1sYSP7gKa5kdKIfhANfori?si=YxJgv7AuQjeBp2iOYNoKgQ).

Soonyoung quickens his pace as he makes his way around backstage. They need to leave soon if they want to get a decent amount of rest.

He’s only a few feet away from the van he’s supposed to be on, spotting Seungkwan and Chan assisting Hansol as he climbs in, when he feels a tug on his collar. Soonyoung turns to see Seungcheol, asking him if anything was wrong. 

“Switch with me,” the leader says.

Soonyoung raises his brows up and down, grinning cheekily at the older boy. He gets slapped in the head for his efforts. 

“I want to be able to check on Hansol,” Seungcheol says. “Jeonghan thinks it’ll be best to not have all performance team members under one roof either. None of you will sleep.”

Soonyoung nods in understanding. While every member of their group tends to push themselves to the limits, the kids in his unit are more likely to go over the edge. He’s a perfectionist and seems to have raised three others to be the same.

“Tie Chan to the bed if need be,” he jokes. “Make sure Minghao does his hot and cold pack ritual before going to sleep, too. I don’t want him getting any pain.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Seungcheol says with a clap on his back, pushing him to the other van. “Call if you need anything.”

Soonyoung nods in affirmation before they part ways. They’re both the last passengers to get onto their respective cars. Wonwoo is waiting by the door, telling him to go in first.

“You’re not going to the other dorm?” he asks as he climbs in. 

“Jun said not to,” the rapper says with a shrug as he follows. “Mingyu will stay with me since Hao forbid him to go over, too.”

“Atta boys!” Soonyoung says with a chuckle, raising his fist in mock victory.

“You’re an idiot.”

The mumbled insult reminds him exactly where he is. Soonyoung turns to his left to see Jihoon with his back against the window, looking at him blankly. He only smiles in return before pulling the smaller boy closer, cradling his head and tucking him against his side. It’s one of the rare times Jihoon allows himself to be manhandled, letting Soonyoung fit him wherever the dancer wishes.

“Sleep,” Soonyoung says. “I’ll wake you up when we’re home.”

He does no such thing, though. With the help of Wonwoo and Mingyu, they’re able to position Jihoon on his back, allowing Soonyoung to carry him to their dorm without waking the other boy. But as soon as they enter the bedroom, he begins to curse why they wanted loft beds. 

“It’s to stop you from coming over too often,” Jihoon mumbles against his neck. “Thanks for the piggyback ride.”

“How long have you been awake?” Soonyoung asks, crouching a bit to let the other down.

“When we got off the elevator,” Jihoon replies with a yawn. “I’m going to shower. Help yourself with any of my sleep clothes. Be back in a bit.”

"Do the two of you really just sleep?"

Soonyoung jumps a little at the question, forgetting that he's in the middle of Jihoon and Mingyu's shared room. He turns to find both Mingyu and Wonwoo looking at him curiously.

"Not all of us need to get up to any kinky stuff," he says, pointing a mirthful gaze at Wonwoo. "Honestly, how do you have the energy?"

Both rappers shrug, but he can tell Mingyu is about to make some sleazy remark. He can only be so thankful that Wonwoo decides it's not something that needs to be said out loud, covering the younger boy's mouth and pulling him away.

Alone, Soonyoung opens the cabinets, rifling through Jihoon's things for a shirt to change into. He figures he can just sleep in his boxers instead of pajamas that will end above his ankles. He climbs up the bed as soon as he's changed, arranging the pillows so there's enough room for two bodies to sleep on. He settles in and waits, phone right up to his face while checking posts on the fan café and searching up terms to see what fans are saying about the concert.

Soonyoung is so engrossed in reading that he gasps in shock when the lights go out, leaving him in darkness with only his screen to brighten his immediate vicinity. There's no denying the amused snickers that travel to his ears, eyeing the foot of the bed for Jihoon to appear.

"You suck."

"Meh," Jihoon shrugs. "So I do."

Soonyoung's jaw drops. Between the two of them, he's usually the playful one, often on the receiving end of violent swats if Jihoon is thoroughly annoyed.

Soonyoung looks on in wonder as Jihoon plops down on the mattress, squirming around to pull the blanket over himself, and scooting close enough to exchange some body heat. Soonyoung's shock dissolves into a smile of contentment. He absolutely loves when Jihoon gets soft like this.

Tossing his phone to the side, he turns to face the smaller boy. There's a sleepy smile on Jihoon's face that makes him look younger than he is. Soonyoung takes a mental picture, filing it away in his memories. It's not often that he gets to see Jihoon look relaxed.

"Mingyu thinks we're boring," he says after a few moments. "I don't think he understands why we only sleep."

Jihoon snorts in response, proceeding to throw an arm over Soonyoung's waist. "After all the work we do, what does he expect? As much as I want to do something else, just the idea of lying in bed is exciting enough. Bonus points if you're in it."

Soonyoung laughs at the way he says it, completely deadpan, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And perhaps it is.

Being in bed with Jihoon, bodies turned to face each other with their breathing in sync, is one of the most satisfying experiences he can ever have. Soonyoung is privy to seeing the other in his most vulnerable, all soft and gentle, something few others get to see. And even then, it's from a distance, not like him.

"Hold me."

"So bossy," Soonyoung mutters through a smile. He pulls Jihoon closer, slipping his arm under the blond's head so he can hug him to his chest. Soonyoung can feel him take a deep breath, nuzzling his face against his shirt.

"Goodnight," Jihoon whispers, angling his head to place a kiss on the base of Soonyoung's neck. "Good luck tomorrow."

"Just hug me until then. I'll be fine."

"Deal."

"I love you."

All the reply Soonyoung needs is in the press of Jihoon's lips against his. 


End file.
